Yddath
"The greatest progress requires the greatest sacrifices." Yddath, also known as Erwin Czernabog, is a mutant that I've created for a potential fanfiction. He's one of the five protagonists and member of Sygma. History Background Erwin Czernabog was born in a lower class family as a normal human. He studied Chemistry and became a member of SRP (Scientific Revolutionary Party), a party that saw scientific progress and social revolution as tightly entwined. He managed to reach an influent position some months before the Grand Revolution, in which he took part actively. He was also one of the main contributors to the creation of Comspeak. Project Sphinx After the establishment of The Hive, Erwin was appointed head of Project Sphinx, a wide research about the fusion between organic bodies and biomechanical components. He became gradually obsessed with the possibilities of the new technology he was contributing to develop, until one day he decided to perform a massive and potentially dangerous experiment on himself. The results were beyond expectation, since after an initial instability, his body fully merged with the technolgial compounds involved. His skin and hair turned blue due to the electrochemical reactions that became part of his new metabolism. Later, Erwin made some side additions, like a pair of biomechanical lens into his eyes that granted him night vision. The Purge The reactions to the experiment were enthusiastic, and the government decided to promote the project in order to ensure a new kind of medical treatments to the Hive citizens. Unfortunately, the project was brutally stopped when the Order of the Wasteland attacked the labs, killed several researchers and destroyed almost all the machinery. Erwin himself risked his own life, and saw his dream shattered. Searching for revenge, he managed to become chief of Central Control Commission and promoted a purge against the Order of the Wasteland, leading to the killing of hundreds (maybe thousands) of followers. Sygma Erwin's methods were criticized as too harsh by the government, and after the end of his term he was offered to take part to Sygma, a team of mutants assigned to criminal investigation. He accepted the job mainly because saw in it a way to secretly carry on his own revenge, but then became truly involved in it. During one of his first investigations, he met Madison Finch, a young orphan girl who had received severe burns in a fire was cured in a side experiment of Project Sphinx. He created his nickname Yddath inspired by the creatures in H.P. Lovecraft's novels. Physical Appearance Yddath is 6'1" tall and of medium build. His most distinctive feature is his blue skin and dark blue hair, which otherwise grows normally. His eyes are green and turn red once he activate night vision. His blood is still red, however with a mutated composition. Due to his modified metabolism, he has no body smell. His tactical uniform is based on his Party uniform, and it's made of a tissue that allows him to channel and focus his powers. It's a black uniform crossed by a red ϕ, with white gloves and boots. He also wears a black mask that conceals his mouth and nose. Personality Yddath's behavior is polite but extremely formal and somewhat somber. He prefers an analytical approach to things and people, and is known to be a perfectionist in everything he does. His attachment to order and hygiene is very rigid, bordering on obsessive compulsive. He uses his cold appearance to cover up the strong anxiety and insecurity that torment him. His loyalty to the Hive and the team is beyond suspect, and sometimes this reflects into a vindicative and unforgiving behavior, even if he would never break the laws of the Hive. Despite this, he manages to show true affection and to be sincerely affable. He acts like a reliable figure towards Madison, even trying to have her adopted by his family. Yddath has a wide culture and is also a good homemaker, yet he's unwilling to form a romantic or sexual relationship since he fears that his mutant condition could be unhealthy. He also rejects physical contact for the same reason. Jokingly, he describes the Hive as his "one and only spouse". Power Anatomy and Function Invisibility: '''Yddath is able to create an electromagnetic field that deviate light from his body, making him technically invisible and impossible to detect. '''Technopathy: Yddath can detect information from technical devices, depending on their complexity and grade of protection. Technomancy: Yddath is able to unmake and reconstruct complex devices without touching them. Technophilia: Yddath is able to merge technological components into his body thanks to the modified composition of his cells. He generally has no problem in keeping them into his body, unless they are made of unstable matter or create an unfit electromagnetic field. Night vision: A pair of lenses inserted into Yddath's eyes allow him to see in the dark. When activated, Yddath's pupils become red. Strengths Yddath can manipulate almost every kind of technological construct, including his enemies' weapons. His modified gun is used to give his powers greater range and precision, and he's also a good shooter. His modified metabolism also makes him immune to the effect of various poisons and toxins. Weaknesses Some electromagnetic fields interfere with Yddath's powers, causing unpredictable effects. Also, he's lacking physical strength, which makes him easy to defeat in hand-to-hand combat. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 7 Strength: 6 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 9 Trivia *His complete name is Erwin Albrecht Josef Vyacheslav Czernabog. *He's left-handed. *Due to his complexion and his obsession with catching the leaders of the Order of the Wasteland, his co-workers gave him the nickname "Blue Coyote".